


Sister. Brother. Once.

by BlodkruWrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Canon, prince of egypt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlodkruWrites/pseuds/BlodkruWrites
Summary: Once I called you Sister, once I thought the chance to make you laugh was all I ever wanted.You who I called Brother, how have come to hate me so?----------------------------------------------------------------------------Based on the song The Plagues from the Prince of Egypt, with everyone's favorite siblings.Set during 5.10.





	Sister. Brother. Once.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely suggest listening to Elsie Lovelock's cover of The Plagues. It's what I listened to nonstop while writing this. I think it looped at least 14 times.

_Once I called you sister. All the innocent who suffer from your stubbornness and pride._

He doesn’t know how it got to this. He really, really doesn’t.  


Once, Bellamy would do everything to protect his sister from the world. Whatever it took to keep her from being found out while they were on the Arc. He helped keep her confined to that too small room her entire life. He attempted to kill Jaha to keep his sister within sight. It shouldn't have ever come to this. Things should have stayed as they were. Innocent, manageable. He never thought he would be protecting the world from his sister.   


It became the last straw when she threatened his family. She was willing to them die just to make her point. She’d let just about anyone die if it meant she didn’t have to surrender and lose. But she would be losing no matter what. She had already lost herself and four hundred of their people. Why she was willing to lose so much more, for her pride? Her stubbornness?

For once in his life, Bellamy couldn’t understand his sister. Well, the woman who had been his sister. She had Octavia’s face but everything else about her seemed long forgotten. He wasn’t sure who this stranger he found in the bunker was. He knew six years would change anyone dramatically- being kept in what was essentially prison below ground. Octavia had already dealt with being the Girl Under the Floor before; he hadn’t realized the trauma it could cause her. It became too apparent when she made them march through that damn glass storm. Glass had cut, sliced, and ended up in the lungs of nearly everyone. Even when she was dying from that worm, she was a ruthless leader. She even called for Clarke’s- the woman who saved her own life- execution. Over a betrayal that he himself deemed worth it.

He had once hoped she would turn out to be the bringer of the new world. She could deliver their people to a new and better world where they could thrive. They would have made it out of the bunker after five years and lived in Eden. Peace. Harmony. Life.

Blodreina eliminated any lingering thoughts of this. The Red, murderous, Queen. She looked at him once, just once, with the unsteady gaze of someone who didn’t care for weakness. In that one look, he could see everything had changed within her. She was willing to let her own people starve and become so weak they could barely stand just for her pride. Why couldn’t she just surrender? She could still lead her people.

She would have people to lead.

When she accuses Clarke of being the only conspirator in the death of Cooper that would be punished, he snaps. This is not Octavia. This is not his sister. The look of disgust and snide in her face all but confirms this. Clarke’s screams and pleads echoed in his mind in the hours that followed her arrest. He would keep his promise to Clarke. It was the least he could do for everything she had done for him. Everything she had done for her people, even when she was the only one who could make the choice.

That was him now.

It would haunt him forever to make this decision. But he had to. And she would be okay in the end anyways, when her people were living in a new and prosperous world.

Poisoning Blodreina shouldn’t have been as easy as it was. But she believed Bellamy would do her no harm; he was her brother after all. Wrong. He was Octavia’s brother. Not Blodreina’s.

 

_You who I called brother, how have you come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted?_

She found that out as she choked on algae. He held her as she collapsed onto the ground and pleaded for his help. Something in her ached for her brother to make everything better. To fix it like he always had before. She clutched at his arm as she felt herself slipping quickly. This was the closest she had felt to dying in six years; since Echo kicked her off that cliff. Even during the Conclave, she felt stronger and more powerful. Not even during the Dark Year did she feel like this. She felt like she was dying.

And that she had been betrayed. By her own brother. Her own blood.

Anger surged in her for a moment before she slipped completely into the darkness.

When she comes to, a full **week** later, she’s still angry. She knows almost instantly that many have betrayed her. None hurt more than Indra- her own Seda- and Bellamy. Her god damn brother. She could spit the word. She’s the only member of the Arc to have a brother; she wishes it had never been that way. For once in her life, she wants her brother dead. Just like the others who attempted to take her life one way or another. He was no better than them.

She is more than pleased to help Clarke take her precious _Natblida_ and make them think they’re allowed to leave. It’s only when she hears one gunshot go off does she realize her plan failed. One gunshot. There should have been two. She dismissed the small disappointment as she deals with Bellamy and Indra. And Gaia. Traitors. She has no choice but the let them choose their own fates. Like so many before them, the pit was the only place for her to send them.

Blodreina couldn’t help but feel the small ache that came with sending her brother to the pits. He would die. She knew that. He wouldn’t fight. Indra would if only for her daughter’s sake. Gaia would likely try to kill her; what else would she accomplish? The little _Fleimkepa_ had been hiding her true loyalties all these years. She’s not really surprised with this betrayal. It feels like nothing to lose her. Would it really be a loss? She has to think about that one.

While everyone awaits to bloodbath, she sits in her command center. Atop the damn throne she would be thrilled to dismantle. While alone, she lets herself be weak. Which is worse, being weak alone or where everyone can see? Even she isn’t sure. It’s weakness all the same. And she can’t be seen as weak. Not after so many years of being the heart hardened, the bloody queen. It’s who she is when she smears her own blood across her face. Some may think it’s too much, too dramatic. But she is a Blake after all or was anyways; always there with a flair for dramatic.

It’s evident even when Gaia aims a spear for her heart and misses. She could kill the other right then and there and be done with this fight. But Bellamy refuses to fight. Indra is willing to die for her daughter. Gaia wants her dead and that damn _Natblida_ in her place. If they want to live, they fight on their own. It’s almost too pleasing when Bellamy goes for a spear and defends himself. It’s satisfying to see him try to survive.

Then Monty comes in and ruins it all. She doesn’t want any harm to come to him. Monty is her friend, even if he refuses to listen to her. She has one thing she must do now.  
  
  


_Then let my heart be hardened. And never mind how high the cost may grow. This will be so._

It takes them longer to realize what she’s done.

It’s almost like they really thought she would let them go. Blodreina has to scoff at that. The farm burns down much quicker than she expected but it’s gone now. Even Monty couldn’t bring all of it back in the time they had. It’d take more than a miracle. They didn’t have even one prayer.

They’ll never forgive her. Bellamy, Monty, Harper, more than half of Wonkru. They’ll think she damned them all by doing this. Maybe she has. She knows she’s too set on one thing; she’s more than aware. It’s just not much of her cares. Bellamy caused this. Of course he did. He was her big brother. He was supposed to protect her, suppose to make the hard decisions. Not her. He left her in that damn bunker with no one who could help her like he could. He would be the reason casualties were so high now.

But blame was a weakness. Much like love. She could put the blame on anyone she wanted and no one could tell her otherwise. But it would do no good if she didn’t act on it.

So, they were going to continue to march to Shadow Valley. Just like she planned from the beginning. Everything that happened between her decision and now was meaningless. Bellamy pleading for that traitor of his. Both of them. Poisoning her. He should have known she would get what she set out to do. He knew her better than anyone else. He was her brother after all.

Well, _had_ been her brother.


End file.
